


Devotion

by wincestpie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestpie/pseuds/wincestpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is a 17 year old High School student, who goes back and forth between houses due to his parents divorce. One day, he meets Jensen Ackles, a 22 year old, who is dangerous and exciting. They click instantaneously, and their budding friendship soon develops into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple High School AU, and it is meant to be mostly fluff, but it does contain some explicit content. Some of the scenes are not as detailed, and others are. I will try to make each chapter around 10,000 words, and I will do my best to update as often as possible. Hopefully, I will have a new chapter uploaded by Friday. Comments and Criticism is greatly appreciated :) I love to hear what people like about my writing, and advice on how to improve my writing is always welcome.

Jared had never been a fan of the entire prospect of spending two weeks at his mothers, and two weeks at his fathers, change was hard on him. He liked the idea of a consistent schedule and as little alterations as possible in his daily routine. Ever since his parents divorced, Jared hardly spent any time at home and he became friends with people who were good sources of distraction. The Padalecki residence was no longer as peaceful as it once was, and Jared was practically all alone, his brother, Jeff, lived in another State to attend university, and his sister, Meg, went off to a boarding school. Jared preferred to stay with his father, as it was much easier to get away with staying past curfew and going to parties, whereas, his mother was constantly hounding on him if he disobeyed the rules.

School was one of Jared’s only escapes, and for a 17 year old, school was not supposed to be fun, it was meant to be living hell. Jared would hang out with his friends, Chad and Sophia, and Stephen. Chad Michael Murray was quite the partygoer, dragging the other three along for an insane night of drinking and drugs, which Jared wasn’t all that comfortable with. Sophia was a kind and intelligent girl, who Jared loved to spend time with, she really understood him despite being Chad’s girlfriend. Stephen was crazy and all around fun to be with, he had taken Jared under his wing ever since Jared had transferred to Forrester High. There was nothing that Jared enjoyed more than spending time with his friends, they made him happy, which was very difficult as of recently.

It was a typical Friday for Jared, he was in Law class with Chad and Sophia, who sat beside him at the unusually large desks. He wasn’t even paying attention to the lecture the teacher was giving, and instead he was doodling on the homework assignment. “Hey, Jare. What are you doing tonight? Stephen is having a party at his Dad’s lake resort since his parents are out of town, what do you say? It starts at 8:00.” Chad whispers to Jared, snapping Jared back into reality. Jared looked over at his two friends, Chad hadn’t taken any notes, and Sophia was copying down every word the teacher was saying.

“Sure, why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do.” Jared mutters under his breath, glancing up at the teacher to make sure they were being quiet enough. He leans back and fiddles with the ends of his sleeves, his hazel eyes counting the indents along the cuff of his hoodie.

Chad gave Jared a signature smile, patting him on the back before turning back to Sophia, playing with her hair much to her annoyance. “Chad, stop that…” She complains in a louder voice, causing the teacher to avert his attention towards their table. Jared just couldn’t wait until class was over. He wanted to get out and get ready for the party, after all, he couldn’t wear his school sweatshirt and a baggy pair of jeans, he wanted to look good.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

As soon as the bell rang, Jared, Chad, and Sophia darted towards their lockers. The football coach called Chad out to meet him in his office, which was either a very good thing or a very bad thing. Jared and Sophia were now left alone, and Jared felt a certain sort of comfort being with her. He knew that he could trust Sophia with anything, she was the only one who Jared had come out to and she was completely supportive. Not to mention, Jared had a sense of pride in being her friend, she was one of the most beautiful girls in school. She died her hair quite often, but right now she had a sort of strawberry blonde color, suiting her green eyes perfectly. “So, Jare. Excited about the party tonight?”

Jared looked at Sophia, his plain brown hair covering his eyes, it was time that he got it cut. “Yeah. It’s always fun hanging out with you guys, it’s not like I’d rather be home anyways.” He replied truthfully, a half-hearted smile appearing on his lips.

“You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me. Maybe when you are officially out of the closet, we can have sleepovers! That would be pretty fun.” Sophia says, a slight squeak in her voice as she gets excited just by the idea spinning around in her head.

Jared can’t help but laugh at that, he loved Sophia like she was his own sister, but he just couldn’t imagine having a sleepover with her. “Yeah, maybe.” He didn’t want to be rude either, gripping tightly onto the straps of his backpack as he watches her fix her lip-gloss in her locker mirror. Suddenly, Jared feels a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jolt to see who it was, and of course, it was Stephen.

“You coming to my Dad’s lake house tonight? You better be, or else I’m gonna drag your snobby little ass there myself.” Stephen jokes, nudging Jared, using a bit more force than he had intended.

“You’re only the millionth person to ask – but yes, I am going, so don’t even think about touching me.” Jared laughs, Stephen could always make Jared smile, although he didn’t have any feelings for him or anything, he was just a good friend. He looked into Stephen’s stunningly blue eyes, tilting his head down slightly to meet Stephen’s height. Jared was always the tallest out of his friends, standing at 6’4”.

Stephen make a noise of happiness, wrapping his arm around Jared as he continued down the hallway. “Where’s Chad? Don’t tell me he’s gotten himself into even more trouble.” Coincidentally, Chad had reappeared, pulling Stephen away from Jared to give him a noogie.

“You dumbass, Coach was just congratulating me on becoming the new star quarterback which is more than you can say for yourself.” Chad pokes fun at Stephen, who was also a member of the football team.

“Whatever, man. At least I’m not an asshole.” Stephen mutters angrily, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stepped away from Chad. Jared couldn’t help but chuckle at the childish dispute between his two friends.

Chad wrapped his arm around Sophia, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to look at Stephen. “At least I have a girlfriend.” He returns, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips to which Stephen gives him a dirty look.

“Dude, you just got owned.” Jared chuckles, his eyes tearing up, as he knew it was a bit of a sensitive spot for Stephen, as he had just broken up with his girlfriend two weeks ago. Stephen groaned and pulled Jared close, parading him around the halls as the four of them headed to the school parking lot.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

Stephen always gave Jared a ride home after school, whether he was staying at his mothers or fathers, it didn’t matter. This week, Jared was staying with his father, making it a lot easier for him to attend the party tonight. He walked up the front steps of his house, unlocking the door and heading on inside, he tossed his backpack on the couch and sat down, flipping through the channels as he heard his father descend the staircase. “Well, Jared, how was school today? Got any homework?” Gerard, his father, asked as he sat down on the chair across from Jared.

“School was fine, and I finished my homework on the ride home. Hey, Dad, can I go to Stephen’s lake house tonight? Chad and Sophia are going too, they’re planning on giving me a ride there.” Jared didn’t have to be entirely honest, neglecting to include the fact that there were probably going to be way more people than just the four of them.

“Go ahead, have fun with your friends. What time will they be here to get you?” Gerard questioned, leaning back in his chair, slipping on his reading glasses and picking up the newspaper that was laying on the coffee table.

Jared threw the remote down on the seat, sitting up. “I think Chad said he was going to be here around 7:15. Stephen’s lake house is pretty far away.” He answered, getting up to his feet and stretching, moving towards the stairs to go get ready for the party.

“Okay, son. Just make sure to have fun.” His father agrees, smiling at him before Jared is out of his sight and already in his bedroom, changing clothes.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

Exactly at 7:15, Chad and Sophia are waiting outside for Jared, honking the horn of Chad’s run-down Chevy truck. Jared dashes outside and gets in the backseat, laying his legs out on the cushion, setting his head back on the window, he didn’t like to wear his seatbelt, Sophia always warned him that he could be seriously injured if they ever got in an accident. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt, his faded red converse sneakers made him look even more casual than he already was. Jared’s brown hair was a mess, making it seem as if though he had just woken up and gotten out of bed. Chad was dressed nicer than usual, and his blonde hair was neatly combed, Jared guessed this was Sophia’s influence.

After a car ride of 45 minutes, where Jared and Chad had to listen to Sophia ranting about how much she hates most of the girls at their school, they arrive at Stephen’s lake house. Jared’s eyes widen when he looks out the window, seeing just how big the place really is, he had no idea Stephen’s parents were that rich. Stephen meets them at the door, with a wide smile, immediately taking Jared under his wing and showing him around. There had to be at least 200 people at the party, and they were all yelling and the music was blasting through the speakers. Jared looks out the large window of the house, seeing all the people down by the lake, either swimming or sitting by the bonfire, most likely drinking alcohol and smoking up.

Jared loved the outdoors, and he knew Chad and Sophia would most likely want to go swimming. So after Chad and Sophia stripped down to their undergarments, Jared followed them out to the stretch of beach, watching as they ran towards the water. Stephen was busy being the host of the party, so Jared was awkwardly standing all alone, trying to look like he was enjoying the bonfire. Jared hadn’t wanted to join Chad and Sophia, as he didn’t like the idea of showing off so much skin around people he hardly knew. Plus, there was always a chance that someone would steal his clothes and he’d have to borrow something that belonged to Stephen. The smell of weed and alcohol filled Jared’s lungs as he moved a bit closer to the crowd of people standing by the bonfire.

After 5 minutes of staring off into space, a voice broke Jared’s concentration. “Not much of a swimmer?” He turns to see who the voice belongs to, seeing a pair of bright green eyes staring into his own hazel eyes. Jared takes a moment to look at the stranger who was trying to make friendly conversation with him, noticing the short blondish-brown hair, the slightly crooked nose, the full lips, and the incredible jaw line. He felt his heart skip a beat, this guy was drop dead gorgeous and Jared couldn’t help but feel the heat rise up to his ears, his cheeks must have been an extremely bright pink in that moment.

“Uh… N-No, not really…” Jared stutters on his words, much to his embarrassment. There was nothing more he wanted than to impress the guy, but he was failing miserably. “How about you…?”

“Same here. I’d much rather stay as dry as possible. Besides, all the fun is really over here. The smokes, the alcohol… Enjoying the nice heat of this bonfire.” The man replied, his voice dripping with sedation, and Jared loved listening to him talk. The stranger finally extended his hand out to Jared, readying him to shake hands. “I’m Jensen.”

Jensen. Jared had never heard a name like that before, but he loved it. It seemed so full of character and mysterious. “I’m Jared.” He murmurs quietly, shyly bringing his hand to meet Jensen’s. Jared knew his palms were probably sweaty, due to his own nervousness and the heat reflecting onto him from the bonfire. “Are you a friend of Stephen’s…?”

Jensen looked confused for a moment, pulling his hand away. It was obvious that Jensen had probably just heard of the party from someone else entirely. “Stephen? Is that the name of the guy who lives here?” He laughs, which causes Jared to smile, his dimples showing as he gazes at Jensen. “I’m just here because I heard there was a party.”

“Oh.” Jared tries to think of something else to say, but his mind was a blank. He doesn’t want to stop talking to Jensen, but he knows that Jensen probably wishes he hadn’t even started a conversation with Jared.

“Want a beer?” Jensen asks, gesturing towards the cooler which was just behind them. Jared averts his stare towards the cooler, feeling slightly nervous as he hardly ever drank, but he didn’t want to seem like a loser and pass the opportunity up.

Jared gulps and nods his head, forcing a smile. “S-Sure!” He mumbles, slipping his hands into his pockets, which was probably the wrong thing to do considering he needed to actually hold the bottle. Jensen walked over and grabbed two bottles for the both of them, waiting for Jared to take one of the beers. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Say, how old are you anyways? You don’t look that old.” Jensen studies Jared’s innocent and youthful appearance, which honestly, he finds hot as hell.

“17. I’m in grade 12.” Jared answers, not finding any reason to lie to this guy. Jared knew Jensen was probably older than him, but he wasn’t sure how old to guess. “I’m going to be 18 in July though.”

Jensen laughed at Jared’s last comment, finding it rather odd that Jared felt the need to point that out. “That’s good.” He cracked open his beer and took a swig from it, letting out a sigh before he spoke up again. “I’m 22. I’ll be 23 next March.” Jensen replies playfully.

Jared blushes at that, feeling a bit embarrassed for having clarified exactly when he was turning 18, but just as he thought, Jared was a minor and Jensen was not. “Oh, cool…” He fumbles around, trying to open his own beer, struggling to. Jensen notices and takes the bottle from Jared, opening it for him.

“What do you say that we go on into the house and see what there is for food? Better than the crap out here that people have probably stuck into the lake put back on the picnic table for shits and giggles.” Jensen suggests, smiling genuinely at Jared, which causes Jared to make an adorable noise. He found Jensen to be incredibly handsome and he just couldn’t get enough of him.

“Sure…” Jared mumbles, following behind Jensen as he heads towards the lake house. He glances back to notice Chad and Sophia staring at him, seeing Sophia giving him a thumbs up.

Once Jared and Jensen make it back up to the lake house, they head towards the kitchen, looking through the cupboards and fridge for something to eat. Jensen grabs a bag of Doritos and opens it up, taking a handful and shoving it in his mouth. Jared steps closer to Jensen and takes a chip, putting it in his mouth and eating it as quietly as possible. Jensen finishes off more than half of the bag, a wide grin on his lips. After they finish snacking, they go towards the basement, sitting down next to each other and talking the rest of the night, quickly getting to know each other. When Sophia finds them, telling Jared that it’s time for them to go, both Jensen and Jared look disappointed. “Think I could see you again?” Jensen asks Jared quietly, murmuring low enough so only Jared can hear.

Jared nods his head eagerly, taking Jensen’s cell phone and adding himself as a contact. “Just text me whenever you want to hang out again.” He says with a smile, a slight blush on his cheeks as he slips Jensen's phone back in his hand.

“Great.” Jensen stays sitting back on the seat as Jared gets up to leave, and with a slight nod of the head, they say goodbye and part ways for the night.

Jared meets up with Chad and Sophia, who are thanking Stephen for the fun night, then proceed to get into Chad’s truck. Jared follows them in and gets in the backseat, falling asleep rather quickly, a smile on his lips as he dreams about Jensen.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

It’s been a week since the party, and Jared hasn’t heard a single word from Jensen, much to his own dismay. He had ended up staying the night at Chad’s house, and his father had grounded him for the next two weeks for not coming back home until the morning after. So much for being an easygoing father.

School was the same as always, and Jared was leaving early for a dentist appointment. After grabbing his books from his locker, he headed out towards the parking lot, looking for his bike so that he could go on his way towards the clinic. Just as he was about to undo the lock on his bike, his phone starts ringing, which honestly shocks him at first. He fumbles around his pockets to pull out his phone, answering it hesitantly. “Hello…?” He mutters into the microphone.

“Hey there. Are you free right now?” The voice on the other line asks, and Jared immediately identifies it as Jensen’s voice. He can’t help but smile, holding the phone closer to his ear.

“Uhm… Actually-“ Jared stops when he looks up, noticing Jensen leaning against a black 69’ Chevy Impala. He blushes when he sees the other man, bringing his arm down and ending the call on his phone. Jared watches Jensen slickly shut his phone off, sliding it in his jacket pocket, a smile on his face as he waves to Jared. He walks towards Jensen, fumbling around, feeling a bit self conscious of his appearance. Jared was wearing a pair of beige khakis and a green sweater, his hair an absolute mess as always. Jensen looked so good, wearing a nicely fitted pair of jeans, a black v-neck and a brown leather jacket, his green eyes glimmering in the sunlight.

Jensen looks up to Jared, standing taller so that they were almost at eye level. “If you don’t have any plans right now, I was thinking we could go for a drive. Maybe do something like go bowling or a movie. What do you say?” Jensen asks, opening the passenger seat door for Jared to get in. Jared was about to protest, explaining to Jensen that he had an appointment to go to, but there was no way he could pass up a date with Jensen. Even if it wasn’t officially a date or anything.

“I’d love to.” Jared replies with a smile, his dimples pushing in. Jensen takes his books and tosses them in the backseat, as Jared climbs into the passenger side, looking around nervously, his blush only darkening when Jensen shuts the car door for him.

The drive went by too soon, when Jared noticed that they had pulled up at the theatre, they both got out and went to buy tickets and food. Jensen had gotten them two tickets to some cheesy horror movie, which caused Jared to feel a bit uneasy, as he wasn’t the best with horror films. Jensen led Jared to the concession, ordering a bag of popcorn and a large coca-cola, along with a packet of twizzlers. Jared noticed that Jensen hadn’t gotten anything for himself and suddenly felt like a pig, happy to be in the dark theatre, afraid that Jensen had noticed his blush or how nervous he was.

Within the first 25 minutes of the movie, Jared had finished off his food and beverage, letting Jensen take a sip of the coca-cola every now and then. He set the garbage aside on the empty seat beside him, shivering as he felt the cool air. They were sitting in the back of the theatre, which was always the coldest spot in the entire place. Jensen noticed Jared shiver, and wrapped his arm around him to keep him warm, smiling comfortingly at the boy. Jared’s heart beat was racing by then, trying his best to focus on the movie instead of Jensen, although he shivered again, which caused Jensen to turn his attention to Jared. “You’re really cold, aren’t you?” He whispers.

“I guess. I don’t mind though really.” Jared assures Jensen, and at that moment, they both turn their heads towards each other. Jared’s hazel eyes are locked onto Jensen’s green eyes, noticing as Jensen looks down at Jared’s lips, although he thought that it was probably just his imagination. Jared looked at Jensen’s full lips, feeling the sensation of butterflies in his stomach as Jensen licks his lips, making them incredibly sexy when they have a glint of salvia coating them.

Jensen leans in slowly, his eyes darting back up to meet Jared’s gaze, their lips nearly touching before he stops, pulling away and turning back to the movie. Jared freezes on the spot, two things running through his mind. Were he and Jensen about to kiss? And why did Jensen stop, did Jared’s breath smell or something? He just hoped that Jensen wasn’t over thinking it as much as he was, averting his gaze back to the screen.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

After the movie, Jensen drove Jared back to his house, walking him up to his door, only to find his Dad waiting on the porch for him. “Jared. You know better than to be out with friends when you are grounded.” His father scolded him. Jared was humiliated, his Dad was punishing him in front of his crush.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Padalecki. I insisted that Jared go out with me.” Jensen covers for Jared, flashing a bright smile at Gerard, in hopes that he could let Jared go free of trouble.

Gerard seems hesitant at first, but soon gives in to Jensen’s charm. “Just don’t let it happen again…” He stops when he realizes that he doesn’t even know the boy his son is with. “What’s your name boy? And what are you doing with my son? Do you go to school together?”

“No, sir. We met through some of our friends. My name is Jensen Ackles, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” Jensen reached out and shook Gerard’s hand, Jared wasn’t used to seeing his friend act so formally. It was actually kind of surprising.

“Thanks for giving me a ride home, Jens. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Jared looks to Jensen, trying to convey that he doesn’t want his father and Jensen to converse any longer.

Jensen nods his head in understanding. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” And with that he leaves Jared and his father, who thankfully doesn’t have any more questions about Jensen.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

That night, Jared hears a noise coming from his window, getting up to go see what it is. He unlocks the latch and raises the window, seeing Jensen standing below, holding a handful of pebbles. “Jay, let me in okay? I’ll meet you at the back door.”

Jared doesn’t have any time to protest before Jensen vanished from his sight, presumably making his way to the back door for Jared. Jared quietly makes his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs, opening the back door for Jensen to enter. Jensen enters, a smile on his lips as he stands a bit too close to Jared in the cramped hallway. “What are you doing here? It’s three in the morning.”

“I just had to see you. I missed you already.” Jensen whispers, looking around before he nudges Jared to lead Jensen into his bedroom. In the bedroom, Jared and Jensen sit on the edge of the bed, facing each other as they continue to whisper amongst each other. “Besides, I didn’t get the chance to kiss you at your door.”

Jared looks shocked, wondering if he had heard Jensen right. “What…?” He blinks, trying to say something else, unable to as Jensen closes the distance between their lips, kissing Jared sweetly. Jared would never admit it, but it was his first kiss. He didn’t know what to do, but he assumed he was doing something right based on Jensen’s reaction, he was moaning against Jared’s lips.

They must have been kissing for 10 minutes before Jensen broke away, a smile on his lips, looking at Jared’s slightly swollen lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I met you at the party.” He whispers, brushing Jared’s hair away from his eyes.

“R-Really?” Jared felt like an idiot in that moment, not knowing what else to say. He smiled happily and bit his bottom lip, feeling a rush of happiness overtake him. “I’m glad you finally built up the courage to do that.”

Jensen returns Jared’s smile with one of his own. “So am I.” He agrees, leaning in for another kiss, which Jared was more than happy to return. Jared could tell that from now on, his life was about to become way more interesting.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

“You what!? You guys kissed?” Sophia asks, her voice was louder than she had intended it to be. Jared looked around and made sure that none of the other students in the hallway had heard her.

Jared nods his head and leans his head down, so that his mouth was nearby her ear. “Yes, but you can’t tell anyone, okay? Hell, you’re the only one who even knows that I’m gay.”

“I won’t tell a soul, you have my word. But still, I’m so shocked, Jare!” Sophia nudges him playfully, a wide grin spreading across her lips. “But that’s really great, you know? It’s about time that you finally met someone, and Jensen seems like a nice guy from what I saw at the party.”

Jared smiles proudly, gripping onto the straps of his backpack. “He’s more than a nice guy, he’s amazing. Everything about him is perfect. It’s still so surreal to me though, I really can’t believe that I finally have a boyfriend… Well, I assume we’re together. We haven’t confirmed it with each other, but after last night…” He drifted off a bit, wondering if maybe he had been a bit too hasty with things.

“I’m sure you guys are boyfriends, but if you’re so worried about it, why don’t you ask him? When’s the next time you’ll see him? What high school does he even go to?” Sophia questions Jared, the more she and Jared talk about Jensen, the more she wonders what kind of guy her best friend is dating.

“He’s picking me up after school today, we were gonna take a drive, maybe hang out at the grill or something. He wants to teach me how to play pool.” Jared murmurs, his hazel eyes flickering back to meet Sophia’s stare. “Jensen isn’t in high school… He’s 22, and he is currently just working as a mechanic.”

Sophia’s green eyes widen as she hears that, shocked that Jared is seeing someone so much older than him. Although, 4 years isn’t that much of a difference, it is when you are in high school. Technically, Jared and Jensen shouldn’t even be seeing each other right now since Jared is still a minor according to the law. “Wow…” She manages to spit out, not knowing what else she should say.

Jared nods his head, pressing his lips together as they make their way on to law class, meeting up with Chad in the hallway, dropping the topic altogether now that they were no longer talking in private.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

After school ends, Jensen and Jared meet up in the parking lot. Jensen drives to the grill, ordering a burger and beer for the both of them, managing to get by without Jared being carded. Once they finish up their meals, Jensen guides Jared towards the pool room, moving towards a more private area in the room where no one could see them. Surprisingly, there was hardly anyone at the grill, and other than Jared and Jensen, there were no other people in the pool room. Jared was miserably failing at learning pool, hitting his hand with the cue more often than he was hitting the balls. “Don’t feel bad, Jay. This is your first time, isn’t it?”

Jared blushes at Jensen’s words, although he had known what Jensen meant by that. “Yeah, it is… I was hoping to be really good at this though.” He complains cutely, pouting his lips, to which Jensen leans in and kisses him. The kiss lasts for a few more moments before Jared pulls away, his hazel eyes locked onto Jensen’s green eyes. “We’re a couple right… Like, you’re my boyfriend and I’m yours?”

“That’s what I was hoping.” Jensen replies, a smile on his lips, his hand resting on Jared’s side, pulling him closer. “I don’t want you to belong to anyone else.”

“Good. Because I don’t want to be anyone else’s.” Jared leans in for another kiss, to which Jensen happily obliges. He pulls away and continues to show Jared how to hit the pool ball properly. Of course, the first ball that Jared was able to sink was the eight ball, but Jensen couldn’t bear to tell him that meant he lost the game after seeing the bright smile that spread across Jared’s innocent face. The dimples that sunk into Jared’s cheeks were a major turn on for Jensen, he just couldn’t get enough of him, tickling Jared’s sides so that he continued to smile and laugh and Jensen could stare and admire how adorable his boyfriend is.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

Another week of bliss for both Jensen and Jared went by, they spend every possible moment together. Jensen would always wait for Jared once school was done, and Jared would hang out at Jensen’s work on the weekends. Finally, the time came when Jared had to go over to his mother’s house, and he knew she would be less than thrilled for Jared to be spending so much time away from home. Not only that, but she wouldn’t like the idea of Jared hanging out with someone like Jensen. Jared loved Jensen with his entire being, and there wasn’t anything about him that Jared would change, but he knew that if he were to tell his mother that he and Jensen were dating, she would never approve. This wasn’t solely because she wouldn’t want her son to be involved with another man, it was because Jensen smoked and drank, wasn’t enrolled in school, and didn’t plan to be as of yet. Jared was supposed to be a saint, who would never indulge in such things, or get involved with anyone who did. Sharon, Jared’s mother, had met Sophia and Stephen, who she liked intimately, but Jared didn’t even dare introduce Chad, who he knew she would disapprove of.

Jared went on up to his bedroom, which was much bigger than his room back at his father’s house, and began working on some homework that his teachers had assigned. He kept his phone out on his desk in case Jensen decided to text or call him. Sharon knocked on Jared’s door, and entered when she heard his noise of approval. “Jared. There’s someone at the door to see you.”

Jared immediately turned to look at his mother, he had told Jensen his mother’s address, but he thought he had made it clear not to visit him while he was staying with his mother. “What? Who is it?”

“It’s Stephen.” Sharon replies with a smile, Jared had to admit that he was relieved it wasn’t Jensen, if it had been, he wouldn’t have a moments peace for the entirety of the two weeks with his mother.

Jared got up and paraded down the stairs, meeting his friend with a bright smile. “Stephen. What are you doing here?” He asks, looking at his friend with curiosity.

“Well, I hardly get to hang out with you anymore, now that you ditched us for that guy. What’s his name again? Jason?” Stephen mutters, it was obvious he didn’t care enough to remember Jensen’s name.

Jared laughed and looked behind him to make sure his mother couldn’t hear their conversation. “You mean Jensen.” He corrects his friend.

“Yeah, that’s the one. I was just wondering if you wanted to study together or something. I brought my books. Old Mr. O’Donnell sure gave us enough physics homework and that’s my worst subject, yet you seem to be a genius at it.” Stephen grinned, strutting right past Jared, headed towards the dining room, where there was an empty table for the both of them to work at.

Jared had agreed and went up to get his own books, going back to the dining room to work with Stephen. Sharon happily obliged at Stephen’s request for snacks, practically making a feast for the two of them. It was no secret that she loved Stephen, and was incredibly excited for him to be studying with Jared. Jared had left his phone upstairs, so he missed the 14 texts and 6 calls that Jensen had sent him, which caused Jensen to unexpectedly show up 2 hours later.

“Jared! There’s someone else to see you.” Sharon called out, her voice sounding a bit confused as she didn’t recognize Jensen. Jared felt himself panic as he heard Jensen’s voice, darting up to go meet his boyfriend at the door.

Jared brushed past his mother, trying to give her some sort of sign to leave the two of them alone. “Hey, Jens… What are you doing here?” He asked nervously, not even having to look behind him to know both Stephen and Sharon’s eyes were on Jensen and Jared.

“Well, you weren’t answering my calls or texts, so I decided to drop by and see how you are. Maybe you wanted to catch a movie with me? There’s a midnight screening of this awesome horror flick that’s supposed to have good ratings.” Jensen suggested, his hands in his pockets as he waited to be invited inside.

Jared nodded for Jensen to walk in, shutting the door behind him. He was about to say something when Stephen, surprisingly, spoke instead. “Jared and I are studying tonight. Maybe you should reschedule.” He muttered gruffly. It only took one look at Jensen for Jared to understand how much that pissed Jensen off.

“Oh, Jared didn’t tell me he had plans with you. My mistake.” Jensen walks in, moving towards the dining room, taking a handful of popcorn, stuffing it in his mouth. “Nice place you got here, Ma’am.”

Sharon smiled in appreciation, but she still had no clue who Jensen was. “Thank you… How do you know my son?”

Jensen smirked at that question, his eyes flickering to meet Stephen’s stare. “Actually, we met all thanks to Stephen here.” He pointed out, trying to get a rise out of Stephen. Jared knew that there was tension between the two but he couldn’t quite figure out why, at least on Stephen’s part. Jensen was probably just mad that Jared hadn’t bothered to tell him that he was hanging out with Stephen.

Jensen’s answer couldn’t have pleased Sharon any more than it had, as long as Jensen was a ‘friend’ of Stephen’s, he was more than welcome in her home. “Oh! How nice! Any friend of Stephen’s is welcome here.” She welcomed Jensen with the sweetest tone of voice she could muster up.

Stephen knew better than to deny Jensen’s words, he didn’t want to cause a scene, but he was finding it extremely difficult to contain his anger and jealousy. He didn’t know why, but it pissed him off that Jared seemed to like Jensen so much. Jared had always wanted to spend time with Stephen, and now some stranger had replaced him. “Stephen. I think you pretty much got the homework down, is it all right if I go out with Jensen?” He asks both Stephen and his mother.

“Of course, Jared! Just make sure to be home as soon as the movie ends!” Sharon replies with a warming smile. Jared found it unusual that his mother was letting him go out for a midnight screening, but he wasn’t complaining. As soon as he brushed his teeth and got his jacket on, Jensen and him were out the door, leaving an angry Stephen watching as Jensen’s car drives away.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

The next day at school, things seem to be a bit awkward between Stephen and Jared, and even Chad and Sophia notice the tension. Chad asks Stephen what’s wrong, but he brushes him off and refuses to answer. Sophia does her part by trying to get some information from Jared, but he has no clue why Stephen is acting this way. As usual, Jensen is waiting for Jared in the school parking lot, leaned against his Impala, his hands in his pockets. Jared waves at Jensen the moment he sees him, stepping forwards to catch up with him, only to be pulled away by Stephen. “Jare! There’s a party at my cousins tonight, want to tag along? High school students only. We don’t want any geezers to attend.” He mutters, meaning Jensen of course.

Jared looks shocked as Stephen wraps his arm around Jared’s shoulders, his blue eyes darting back to Jensen, as if to parade Jared around, intentionally making Jensen jealous. Jensen feels the heat rise up to his ears as he makes his way over to Stephen and Jared. “Hey.” He warns, gripped onto Stephen’s arm, shoving him away from Jared.

“What’s the matter, Jenny Boy? I saw him first.” Stephen challenges him, a smirk on his lips. Jared stumbles back a little, the force of Jensen’s shove causing him to lose balance.

Stephen’s last comment made Jensen snap, grabbing Stephen by the collar of his shirt, his jaw clenching as he gave Stephen a hateful stare. “You don’t fucking want to mess with me.” He growls, a snarl on his face.

Before Stephen could get a word in, Jared moves in between the two, trying to stop them from fighting. “Stephen, stop! I can’t go to your party tonight, I already made plans with Jensen…” He trails off quietly, looking down at the ground.

Jensen smirks when he hears Jared’s words, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. “You hear that? Jared’s got plans with me.” He snaps, pulling Jared away, bringing him towards the car, helping him in and getting out of the school parking lot as fast as possible. Jensen didn’t want to deal with crap from people like Stephen. Jared was his and only his, and Jensen didn’t do well with competition.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

Jared decided that it was best if he didn’t bring up the events that took place in the parking lot to either Jensen or Stephen, letting it become a thing of the past. The next two weeks went by rather fast, and Jared’s mother let Jared hang out with Jensen as often as he wanted, which was every single day. Jensen had begun to talk to Jared about getting more serious, causing Jared to become nervous. This was his first relationship, first everything really. He hadn’t even come out to his parents yet, but he was planning to, and Jensen promised that he would be right there to support him through it. Jared had asked Jensen about whether or not his parents knew, and he replied with a simple ‘no’, not expanding upon that at all.

Jared wasn’t even sure how much experience Jensen had, how many relationships he’s been in, not even whether he’s been with girls too. Jared was much too shy to ask questions like that, and Jensen wasn’t the type of guy to bring it up on his own accord. He hardly talked about himself except when Jared asked meaningless questions, just wanting to know his partner better. They usually just talked about their day or spent the entire time kissing and cuddling. Today, Jensen and Jared were hanging out at the drive-in theatre, which was a new installment within the town, making it a rather crowded place. But it was dark, and Jensen had parked in a more isolated area.

“Jay, are you actually paying attention to the movie?” Jensen asks casually, his arm wrapped around Jared, who was drinking from the straw of his extra-large sprite. He sets the cup down, turning to look at Jensen, a smile creeping upon his lips.

“Why? Do you have something else in mind…?” Jared asked innocently, inching closer to Jensen, who had a wicked smirk on his face.

Jensen nods his head in reply, leaning in, cupping Jared’s chin in his hand, crushing their lips together. After kissing for a few minutes at the least, and once their lips were swollen, Jensen began to kiss along Jared’s jaw line, moving to leave a trail of wet kisses along his neck. He bites and sucks at Jared’s soft skin, leaving large, dark hickeys, soothing them with his tongue. Jared tilts his head to give Jensen better access, soft and adorable moans escaping his soft lips. Jensen travels his hand down to cup Jared’s crotch, rubbing through the fabric of Jared’s jeans. Jared pulls away suddenly, grabbing onto Jensen’s wrist to stop him, his hazel eyes full of worry. “What’s the matter, Jay? I thought we talked about this… You said you’d give yourself to me, didn’t you…?” Jensen asks, his voice low and sedated.

“I-I know… I’m just nervous… And we’re at the drive in. Shouldn’t we wait? You know, this isn’t all that romantic…” Jared murmurs nervously, licking his swollen lips.

Jensen lets out an airy chuckle, his green eyes looking into Jared’s hazel eyes. “I wasn’t planning on going all the way. I just wanted to get you off a little.”

A quiet squeak escapes Jared’s mouth, much to his embarrassment. “O-Okay…” He whispers, a rose colored blush spreading across his cheeks as Jensen reaches down to continue what he had begun to do before Jared interrupted him. He cupped Jared’s clothed crotch, rubbing, feeling his member begin to harden underneath the fabric, Jared began to moan quietly, as he had never had someone else touch him like this. Once Jared was hard enough, Jensen undid his pants and slipped his hand beneath his boxers, grasping Jared’s dick, pumping his growing erection. “J-Jensen…” Jared breathed out, inhaling sharply.

Jensen teased the head of Jared’s cock, using his thumb to spread Jared’s pre-cum, then continuing the jerking motions, watching with a smirk as Jared bit his bottom lip as an attempt to contain his moans. After a few moments of Jensen repeating his movements over and over again, he feels Jared’s dick throb within his grasp, knowing Jared was nearing his climax. “Jared… Are you close, Baby…?” Jensen’s voice was low and dripping with lust.

“I-I’m close, Jen… I’m so fucking close…” Jared murmurs out, a few more desperate and sharp moans escaping his swollen lips as he grips onto the edge of the seat as Jensen quickens his movements, trying to help Jared reach his release. Jensen leans in and crushes their lips together, sharing a passionate kiss as he gives Jared one last pump before Jared climaxes, his warm, sticky cum shooting up getting all over himself and Jensen. He moans against Jensen’s lips, his own lips parting, giving Jensen access to slip his tongue inside of Jared’s mouth, exploring slightly.

Eventually Jensen and Jared pull away from each other to catch their breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply as they gaze at one another lovingly. “You’re so sexy, Jay…” Jensen comments, leaning back in his seat, wiping his cum covered hands against his shirt, not even caring about staining it.

Jared closes his eyes, leaning his head against the headrest of the car, a smile on his lips as he continues to pant quietly. “And it’s all for you.” He replies, glancing over at Jensen who was smirking, just before he leaned in to press yet another kiss to Jared’s lips.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

It was Chad’s parent’s anniversary and they were holding a BBQ, inviting family and family friends. Chad, of course, invited Jared, who asked if he could bring Jensen along, and Sophia managed to convince Chad to agree to his friend’s request. Stephen would be there too, but Jared hadn’t even thought of how that might end up being a conflict if Jensen and him were to fight again. The day of the BBQ came, and Jared was dressing up as nicely as he could, wearing a pair of black jeans, and a plum colored dress shirt, letting his white t-shirt show near the collar. Jensen was wearing a pair of beige khakis, and a black v-neck which accentuated his muscular build perfectly and Jared was having a hard time trying not to stare.

Sophia walked up to the two of them, a bright smile on her face as she pulled Jared in for a hug. “Jare! I’m so happy you could make it, and you brought along Jensen.” She remarked, winking at the two of them, causing Jensen to shoot Jared a look of confusion.

Jared leaned over to whisper into Jensen’s ear, realizing he hadn’t even told Jensen that Sophia knows. “It’s okay. I told her and I’d trust her with my life.”

Jensen nodded his head in understanding, returning Sophia’s smile before he glanced back to Jared, speaking low enough so only he could hear. “Did I say you could tell anyone…?”

Jared looked a bit shocked at this, he hadn’t even considered the possibility that Jensen would be mad at him for telling Sophia. She was Jared’s best friend and he knew she would keep his secret, nonetheless he most likely should have talked about it with Jensen before telling her. “S-Sorry…” Was all Jared could mutter out.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his beer, but it was obvious that he was pissed off. He turned and began a conversation with one of the adults in the crowd, making Jared feel awkward as he had no clue what adults talked about with each other. He usually forgot that Jensen was older than him, but it was times like this that made him remember. Stephen had noticed that there was a bit of a rift between Jensen and Jared, deciding to take this as an opportunity to approach Jared. “Hey. You gonna eat anything? You look uncomfortable standing all alone.” He says with a comforting smile, making Jared glad for the sudden conversation.

“Yeah, I’m starved actually. Let’s go get some food.” Jared agreed, taking his hands out of his pockets as he and Stephen headed towards the picnic table which had a large array of food that you would expect to see at a BBQ: hot dogs, hamburgers, salads, chips, beer, and a lot more. Jared took a hot dog and put some relish on it, taking a bite of it, and Stephen got the same for himself. It took Jensen a few moments to realize that Stephen and Jared were acting so chummy and he became jealous, feeling a sensation of anger shoot through his body. He politely excused himself from the conversation he had been so engrossed in and made his way back to Jared, acting as if they had never had a little dispute.

“Jay. Let me have a bite.” Jensen muttered, leaning forwards, taking a bite out of Jared’s hot dog, his eyes on Stephen. He chews and swallows before wrapping his arm around Jared, his stance possessive and protective. “Thanks for keeping him company, but I’m here now.”

Stephen narrows his eyes, setting his plate down as he shoves Jensen back, who balls his hands up in a fist, getting ready to take a punch at Stephen. “Jensen! Don’t!” Jared yells out, standing in front of Stephen just as Jensen had thrown the punch, which causes him to hit Jared’s eye instead of Stephen. Jared falls to the ground, bringing his hand up to his face, becoming dizzy due to the force of the punch.

Jensen snaps out of it and kneels down next to Jared, gripping onto his jacket. “Oh my god, Jay… I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He asks, his voice airy and full of concern. The entire crowd turns to look at Jared, who is still on the ground, struggling to get back on his feet.

“Get the hell away from me, Jensen!” Jared spits out angrily, shoving Jensen away, his eye swollen and becoming bruised. He clenches his jaw to hold back any tears, making his way into Chad’s house to find some ice for his eye. Jensen stares in shock, trying to collect his thoughts, knowing that he should probably just give Jared some space.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

It’s been three days since the BBQ, and Jared has been screening all the calls and text messages from Jensen, refusing to talk to him until he was ready. He had a black eye, which his father would pester him about, asking how he got it, and Jared’s father was never one to intervene into Jared’s life. Jared was playing video games, relaxing on the couch, wearing a baggy sweater and a pair of sweatpants, deciding to just have a lazy day. The doorbell rings and Gerard goes to answer it, letting in whoever was at the door, and of course it was Jensen.

Jared furrows his brows when he sees who it is, and Gerard decides to give the two men some privacy. Jensen sheepishly sits next to Jared, his face guilt ridden. “What the hell do you want, Jensen?”

“I wanted to apologize. I wasn’t aiming for you, but that doesn’t make it any better. I shouldn’t have tried to hit anyone and I’m really sorry that I acted so erratically.” Jensen mumbles, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves, avoiding eye contact with Jared. “Please don’t be mad at me, Jay. I love you so much and I can’t stand the thought of losing you because of my own stupid actions.”

Jared pauses his game, glancing towards Jensen, making eye contact finally, noticing Jensen flinch as he looks at Jared’s black eye. “I… I guess I forgive you…” He murmurs quietly, knowing that he couldn’t stay mad at Jensen for long.

A smile grows on Jensen’s face, reaching out to hug Jared, but he resists the urge in case Jared wasn’t quite ready for that yet. “Thank you so much, Jared. I promise that I’ll never do something like that again.” He leaned in a bit more, noticing Jared inching closer, pressing their lips together to which Jared happily returns.

Jared pulls away soon after, realizing his father might still be lurking around. “I love you so much, Jens. I’m sorry for getting so mad at you.” He says, smiling lovingly at Jensen.

“Hey, don’t apologize, Jay. It was my fault. I’m just glad that you forgive me, you have no idea how broken hearted I’d be if we broke up.” Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s soft hair, his green eyes locked onto Jared’s boyish features.

Jared leaned in, pulling Jensen into a hug, letting out a sigh of relief, enjoying their closeness after having gone three days without it. And although three days really wasn’t that long, it seemed more like three years to Jared.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

Jensen had planned a romantic evening for Jared to celebrate their 1 month anniversary, they were to go to Jensen’s apartment, where Jared had surprisingly never been before, and make dinner together, eating by candlelight and drinking red wine. Jensen had picked Jared up from his father’s house and drove him to his apartment building, it was run down and obviously inexpensive but Jared didn’t mind in the least. Jensen’s apartment was small, having one main room which connected the living room, dining room and kitchen all in one, leaving only two other small rooms, the bathroom, which was crowded if two people were in there at once, and the bedroom which could only fit a queen sized bed and a dresser. Jensen lived alone, as his parents were in an entirely different town altogether, according to the story Jensen had told Jared on the drive there.

They laughed and talked the entire time that they cooked spaghetti, kissing each other whenever they weren’t busy preparing the meal. Jared set the table and laid out the candles, lighting them and pouring the wine into their cheap disposable cups. Once they finished dinner, they cuddled on Jensen’s couch, not even bothering to say anything, just enjoying their closeness. Jared took in Jensen’s scent which was a mixture of cologne and cigarette smoke. He nuzzled his face to Jensen’s chest, sighing happily as Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, staring down at him lovingly. “Hey, Jay…”

“Yeah…?” Jared murmurs, opening his eyes and tilting his head to look up at Jensen, a smile on his lips.

Jensen pauses momentarily before he finally speaks up again. “I want to make love tonight.” He replies bluntly, inhaling sharply as he waited for Jared’s response.

“I’d love that.” Jared replies, not even hesitating or putting up a fight, much to Jensen’s surprise.

Jensen pulls Jared up, adjusting him so that he was straddling Jensen’s lap, locking their lips as they began to share a passionate embrace, kissing each other sweetly and lovingly at first, soon letting that innocence grow into something more. Jensen broke the kiss to whisper into Jared’s ear. “Let’s go to the bedroom…” He trails off, letting go of Jared so that he can get up.

Jared obediently pulls away and heads towards the bedroom, a smile on his lips as he holds Jensen’s hand, making their way into Jensen’s room. Jensen lightly lifts Jared in his arms, easing him down onto the bed, sharing another passionate kiss, slipping his tongue past Jared’s lips as they begin to undress each other, letting their clothes fall to the ground. The two lovers take their time, their hands trailing across every inch of the other’s body, getting a sense of every angle of their bodies and what makes their breath hitch. When they are both ready, Jensen positions himself against Jared, holding Jared’s calves above his shoulders, wanting to be able to gaze into each other’s eyes for their first time. With some preparation, Jensen eases himself into Jared, finally becoming one with one another.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

The next morning, Jared wakes up in Jensen’s arms, his ass sore and sensitive from their passionate love making the night before. Jensen wakes up when he feels Jared shift underneath his arm, which was wrapped around Jared’s chest. “Good Morning.” He murmurs sleepily, gazing lovingly at his boyfriend.

“Morning, Jens… How’d you sleep?” Jared asks quietly, tracing his finger along Jensen’s chest.

“Wonderfully. Last night was amazing, thank you.” Jensen replied, running his fingers through Jared’s hair, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Jared pushes Jensen away, blushing lightly as they make eye contact. “I should go home… My Dad is probably worried about me.” He mumbles, getting up, gathering his clothes, his walking was a bit unusual as he had lost his virginity last night, not quite knowing how to walk with the numbing sensation.

“Okay. I’ll drive you home.” Jensen climbs out of bed, changing into a pair of sweatpants, and a white t-shirt, slipping on a baseball cap to hide his bed head. Both Jared and Jensen were tired, as the drive home was mostly quiet, only making small talk with one another. Once they arrived at Jared’s home, Jensen leaned over and pecked Jared’s lips lightly, watching Jared head to the door, calling out as he was halfway there. “Hey, Jay!”

Jared turns around when he hears Jensen’s voice, looking to his boyfriend. “Yeah?”

Jensen shoots Jared a dazzling smile, parting his full lips to say one last thing to Jared. “I love you.”

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

“You guys had sex!? My baby boy isn’t a baby anymore!” Sophia whines, pulling Jared in for a hug, messing up his hair playfully.

Jared laughs, lightly shoving Sophia away from him. “Shuddap. I’m 17, it’s a good time to lose my virginity. Besides, Jensen and I are serious about each other, we were completely ready to take that step together.” He explains, trying his best to sound like a mature adult.

Sophia nods her head, patting Jared’s back lightly. “I know, I just can’t believe it. I’m so proud of you, honey. I really hope it works out with Jensen.”

“Why wouldn’t it? We’re crazy about each other. I’ve never met anyone who makes me feel like he does. And I know he feels the same way about me.” Jared mumbles, taking a forkful of his salad and shoving it in his mouth. “My Dad said that I could spend the night at Jensen’s place this weekend. Can you believe it? Two whole nights that I get to spend with him.”

“That’s great, Jare. Have you told your parents about him yet? If you really are this serious about each other, I think you should probably come out to your folks. It isn’t right to keep something like this a secret any longer. They’re your parents, they’ll love you no matter what.” Sophia comforts Jared, nudging him playfully as she always does.

Jared nods his head slowly, gripping onto his bottle of water. “Yeah, I was planning on it. Jensen even said that he’d be there with me when I told them… I guess I’ve just been putting it off because I’m nervous, you know?”

“I know, Jare. Don’t worry, I’ll be there too if you need the support of a friend.” Sophia offers with a smile. Jared was glad to have her as a friend, she really is the best.

◊◌◊◌◊◌◊◌◊

That weekend, Jared packed an overnight bag and went to Jensen’s apartment. They spent the first two hours kissing and playing video games, which Jared really enjoyed. Jensen had even booked off of work for the next two days just so that he and Jared could have the weekend all to themselves. After they played video games, they ordered a pizza, and flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared, holding him closely as they stared at the television screen, a smile on both their faces as neither of them focused on the program. There was nothing that either of them loved more than spending time together, and it didn’t even matter what they were doing.

The pizza arrived about 30 minutes later and they both dug in right away. Jensen went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of cold beers for the both of them, cracking Jared’s open as well as his own, remembering how the night they met, Jared didn’t know how to open a beer bottle. They talked as the program played in the background, going on about anything they found interesting or funny, laughing and joking with each other. Finally, around 10:45, Jared turned towards Jensen, a smile on his lips as they began to kiss once again, moaning against each other’s lips before Jared pulled away to say something. “Hey, Jens… I love you.”


End file.
